


Última viagem

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, look if she's a character her destruction counts as death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Os últimos momentos da Enterprise antes de se auto-destruir.





	Última viagem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Final Voyage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750475) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Conforme a contagem regredia, ela percebeu que esse realmente seria o seu fim, não haveria nenhum plano desesperado aos quarenta e cinco do segundo tempo, não era uma farsa ou um artifício, depois de todos esses anos, ela seria o sacrifício das pessoas que mais se importam com ela.

Ela não os ressentia por isso, era um bom final, um final apropriado para uma exploradora, ela não iria querer ser aposentada e desmontada, ou pior ser mantida em um museu, talvez até mesmo em um planeta, presa, eternamente mantida longe das estrelas que fez seu lar.

Se a última coisa que podia dar para sua missão era ela mesma, então iria servir até seu último momento, e só podia esperar que isso fosse o bastante para comprar para seus orgânicos sua vida e seu sucesso nessa última viagem.


End file.
